Francis' Adventures Series
Season 1 # Francis Meets My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Francis Meets My Little Pony: Magical Mystery Cure # Francis Meets Banjo the Woodpile Cat # Francis' Adventures of An American Tail # Francis and Fievel Goes West # Francis Calls Out Help! I'm a Fish # Francis Meets Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss # Francis Meets The Lion King # Francis Meets Anastasia # Francis Meets Bartok The Magnificent # Francis Meets The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride # Francis Meets The Great Mouse Detective # Francis' Adventures When All Dogs go to Heaven # Francis Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame # Francis Meets The Swan Princess # Francis' Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin # Francis Gets Tangled with Rapunzel # Francis Meets Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension # Francis Meets Robin Hood # Francis Meets Tom and Jerry: The Movie # Francis in Cats Don't Dance # Francis Meets Oliver & Company # Francis Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone # Francis Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Francis' Adventures of Happily Ever After # Francis Discovers Titan A.E. # Francis' Adventures of Heavy Metal 2000 # Francis Meets Thumbelina # Francis' Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle # Francis Meets The Princess and the Frog (Season Finale) Season 2 # Francis Meets Aladdin # Francis' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast # Francis Meets The Fearless Four # Francis' Adventures of DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp # Francis' Adventures of Toy Story # Francis Meets The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain # Francis Meets The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure # Francis Meets The Swan Princess Christmas # Francis' Adventures of The Sword in the Stone # Francis' Adventures of The Secret of N.I.M.H. # Francis Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel # Francis Discovers The Black Cauldron # Francis Meets Mulan # Francis and the Quest for Camelot # Francis' Adventures of The Jungle Book (Full Story) # Francis' Adventures of The Land Before Time # Twilight Sparkle Meets Felidae (Time Traveling Adventure) # Francis Meets Balto (Time Traveling Adventure) # Francis and The Adventures of Brer Rabbit # Francis Meets The Little Mermaid # Francis Meets Wreck-It Ralph # Francis Meets Toy Story 2 # Francis Discovers Atlantis: The Lost Empire # Francis' Adventures of Home on the Range # Francis and Gay Purr-ee # Francis Meets Pocahontas # Francis' Adventures of Family Guy: And Then There Were Fewer # Francis Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins # Francis Meets Toy Story 3 # Francis' Frozen Adventure # Francis' Adventures of Big Hero 6 (Season Finale) Season 3 # Francis Meets Hercules # Francis Meets Stuart Little # Francis Meets Stuart Little 2 # Francis' Frozen Fever Adventure # Francis Meets Lady and the Tramp # Francis' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas # Francis Says We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story # Francis' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty # Francis' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (Animated) # Francis and the AristoCats # Francis Meets The Iron Giant # Francis Meets Lilo and Stitch # Francis Goes to Treasure Planet # Francis' Journey to Watership Down (1978) # Francis Meets Brother Bear # Francis Meets Peter Pan # Francis' Return to Never Land # Francis and Alice in Wonderland # Francis Meets Tarzan # Francis Gets Tangled Before Ever After with Rapunzel # Francis Meets The Plague Dogs # Francis Meets Cinderella # Francis Goes to Zootopia # Francis and the Emperor's New Groove # Francis and Kronk's New Groove # Francis Meets The Fox and the Hound (Full Story) # Francis Meets Pinocchio # Francis Meets Dumbo # Francis and the Road to El Dorado # Francis Meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Season Finale) Season 4 #Francis Meets The Thief and The Cobber #Francis Meets Garfield: The Movie #Francis Meets Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties #Francis' Adventures When All Dogs go to Heaven 2 #Francis Meets The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale #Francis Meets The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today #Francis Meets The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover #Francis Meets The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery #Francis Joins The Rescuers #Francis Joins The Rescuers Down Under 11. Francis Meets Balto 2: Wolf Quest 12 . Francis Meets Balto 3:The Wings Of Change 13. Francis Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest TV Series # Francis' Journey to Watership Down (1999) # Francis Meets Little Einsteins Holiday Specials #Francis and the Winter on Watership Down